The Magical Ring
by SSJ Phoenix
Summary: A short story that I did for school...


The Magical Ring

**The Magical Ring**

by 

SSJ Phoenix 

  
  
Clouds turn black, Lightning hits the ground and the adventure begins...  
  
At the time of myths and legends, in a small kingdom not far away, there was a handsome young King named Vegeta. He was very lonely. He wanted a wife to keep him busy, but he didn't want some one who would marry him for his money or his kingdom. 

So one day he decided to take an adventure out of his kingdom to find a wife. He put on a costume that resembled one of an archer, a sword and a small bag of money. Afterwards he went to the royal stables to get his golden horse and rode out of his kingdom. 

_Two days later..._

Vegeta was riding through a small forest full of colorful flowers. His horse Taku was tired so he decided to stop by a small lake. He was also thirsty so he bent down in front of the small lake and took some water. All of a sudden he sees something shining in the middle of the lac. He gets up, removes his shirt, removes his boots, removes his sword and small bag of money. He dives into the water. He swims to the shining object. He takes it and resurfaces. He swims to the edge of the lake and gets out. He opens his hand and looks at the object. ~Why it's a ring! One of the most beautiful rings I ever saw in my life!~ He thinks as he turns the ring in his hand. He gets dressed and puts the ring in his small bag of money. He gets back on Taku and continues on his way. 

_Two days later..._

Vegeta was riding in another small forest but this wasn't full of colorful flowers. It was almost all burned. He rides around but doesn't see anything that could explain how the forest got burned. ~Ah well! It was probably lightning.~ He thought looking around. All of a sudden he senses someone watching him. He looks around again but faster, but sees no one. He decides to leave the burnt forest. So he gives a small hit of his leg on Taku and leaves galloping. 

As he was leaving the burnt forest he could still sense someone watching him, but he didn't find anything anywhere. So he continued on his way watching around him to see if he could find who was following him. 

_Two days later..._

Vegeta was riding in a purple desert, always being followed. It's been two days, he's been trying to find who was following him and for two days he found no one. He was sitting by a fire now. ~Who is following me? I must know!~ He thinks as he eats. ~Maybe it's someone who wants my money or... the beautiful ring...~ He keeps thinking as he gets ready to sleep. ~Tomorrow I will catch him!~ He thinks as he falls asleep. 

_The next morning..._

He gets on Taku. He takes the ring in his hands and goes off. Taku starts running and Vegeta throws the ring on the ground. He goes to hide behind a giant boulder and watches the shining ring in the purple sand. All of a sudden a small fire-bird comes flying towards the ring. ~Why it's the legendary eternal fire-bird!~ He says to himself softly and keeps on looking. 

The fire-bird took the ring and brought it to Vegeta. It drops the ring in his hand and then sits on the boulder. 

Vegeta looks at the ring then back to the fire-bird. He asked "But... Why are you following me?" 

The fire-bird lifts his leg and points at the ring then spreads his toes. 

He looked at it again then asks "You want me to put the ring on your toe?"  
  
The fire-bird nods his head in agreement. 

Vegeta took the ring and slide it on the eternal bird 's toe. All of a sudden the bird started to transform into a human, but not just a human but a human female! She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had red neon hair that went to her waist. Her eyes were red like lava. She was small but very shaped. She was wearing a black night dress with a design of a fire bird that surrounded her and black high heels. 

"Who... who are you?" He asked surprised. 

She looked at him for a minute, smiled and answered him "I'm Phoenix and you? What is your name my hero?" 

Vegeta Blushed and responded "I'm... I'm not a hero... I'm called Vegeta." He helps her off the bolder and asked her "What just happened? How did you transform?" 

She takes a big breath and answers him "It's been two million years that my father transformed me into the bird that you saw. To save my life, he made the ring so that I can transform back. But he put the ring in a small lake and I was made of fire... So I had to wait till someone got it out, but it wasn't visible to those that doesn't have a pure heart..." 

"Incredible..." He whispered. After a few minutes of silence he says "That means that you don't have a place to live now right?" 

She simply said "yes." 

He smiles and said "You can live with me, come." He takes her hand, brings her towards Taku and puts her on the horse. He gets on Taku and rides to his kingdom... 

_One year later..._

They got married and had triplets. One girl and two boys. The king finally had all he wanted. 

_The clouds disappear, the sun shines, a rainbow appears and the adventure is finished!_

[Return][1]

   [1]: http://www.ssjvegetauniverse.homestead.com/



End file.
